Deruko's Diary
by Atsuko Yowane
Summary: Y yo que creía que un diario era más que obsoleto... ¡Perdóname por pensar esto, Diario, te amo!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaa! Bien, comenzaré otra historia y espero que ésta no la deje en el olvido como todas las demás ;_; Como sea, necesito escribir otro tipo de cosas/tramas para despejar mi mente y continuar las anteriores, en fin, fuera rollos y espero que la disfruten y les guste mi historia!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenence, es de sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo utilicé los personajes para fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:  
-Utilicé OoC's.  
-Si existe algún error en la ortografía o escritura, háganmelo saber.**

* * *

Domingo 30 de Diciembre. 2012

Bien, será la primera vez que utilice éste tipo de tonterías, hace una semana fue mi cumpleaños número 17, y por lo visto, Tekuko, quien me regaló ésto, no tiene ni una mínima idea de lo que me hubiera gustado, en fin, la aprecio, sí, pero... ¿Regalarme un diario...? Es decir, no te ofendas, pero sinceramente no creo necesitar llevar un recuento de todas mis actividades diarias, ni que estuviera reclusa. Pero bueno, ya ni cómo hacerle, presentémonos, ¿quieres?

Mi nombre es Deruko Honne, hace una semana cumplí mis 17 años y tú fuiste uno de mis tantos regalos en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, Diario, espero y nos llevemos bien y no te ofendas con lo que pueda, y escribo, PUEDA, llegar a escribir aquí; déjame decirte que la gente que no me conoce, dice que puedo llegar a ser demasiado "lépera y mal educada", hmm, como si eso me importara, ¡cómo sea! Eh... Bueno... Antes que nada, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, sí tengo algo que escribirte hoy, ¡prepárate porque serás el primero en saber qué me pasa sin conocerme un poco siquiera!

El día 23, que fue mi cumpleaños, como te vengo escribiendo desde hace... muchas palabras, fue un día muy movido para mí: desperté temprano, ya que, como costumbre familiar, el cumpleañero debe levantarse antes de las 8:00 a.m. si quiere que le sorprendan en su cumpleaños, y así fue, eran las 7:30 a.m. cuando desperté, observé la fecha en el calendario y, con mucho entusiasmo descubrí que finalmente mi cumpleaños había llegado, me despegué de la cama como un resorte, salí de mi habitación y corrí por el pasillo como loca, llegué a la sala y ahí estaban tanto papá, mamá y, para mi sorpresa, mi hermano mayor, total, todos me recibieron con un regalo cada uno: mamá me regaló una de esas blusas que tanto deseaba a los 16 (y escribo a los 16 porque desde ese día ya había dejado atrás esa edad, ¿me explico?), papá, por su parte, me obsequió nada más y nada menos que un gatito hermoso, peludísimo y de color negro, en pocas palabras: ¡precioso! En cuando a mi hermano, me regaló uno de esos ipods con capacidad de guardar hasta mil canciones, me sorprendió demasiado y me sentí dichosa, claro, sólo hasta que él me observó que bajé la guardia, no te imaginas lo que me hizo, Diario, ¡me tomó de los cabellos y los jaló fuertemente! "Felicidades, enana, ahora eres más maleable y debes tener más cuidado con quien quiera desvirgarte", o sea, ¿imaginas lo amoroso que puede llegar a ser mi "amado hermanito", Diario? Pero bueno, a él no lo cambio por nada ni por nadie. ¡En fin! Eso sólo fue esa mañana, ya que después de aquello, los abracé a todos, agradecí mis regalos, mis felicitaciones y mi pequeña celebración familiar, después salí disparada hacia la ducha, obviamente tenía que ducharme si quería salir con Tekuko, Ana, Haku y Guma, ¡oh sí! Olvidé mencionarte que ellas cuatro son mis mejores amigas; a Haku la apreció muchísimo más que a las demás... Contigo puedo guardar el secreto, ¿no, Diario? Bueno, después sigue Ana, Tekuko y Guma, la razón es porque a Haku la conozco desde el jardín de niños, aunque ella es un año menos que yo, ¡la adelantaron un curso, vaya! A Ana la apreció más después de Haku, porque a ella la conocí recién entré a la primaria, a Tekuko, porque la conocí pasando a segundo grado y finalmente, a Guma, porque la conocí casí al pasar a secundaria. El hecho es que las cinco nos entendimos y nos entendemos muchísimo, así que somos las mejores amigas, ellas me conoces y yo a ellas, así que no pueden quejarse de lo "lépera y mal educada" que pueda llegar a ser, después de todo, estamos en confianza, ¿no lo crees, Diario? ¡Pero bueno! Después de haberme duchado, cambiado y puesto la blusa que me regaló mamá que siempre quise, salí con rumbo a la casa de Ana, ya que había organizado una pijamada en su casa la noche anterior, yo no pude ir, Diario, ya que tenía que haber estado en casa esa noche si quería recibir regalos... Llegué a casa de Ana y para mi sorpresa, ya me estaban esperando las cuatro fuera de la casa de ella, todas me dieron un fuerte abrazo y me felicitaron, les agradecí y juntas fuimos a un restaurante para desayunar y conversar un rato, ya sabes, cosas de chicas. En cuanto estuvimos ahí, recordé que mi hermano mayor me pidió le diera un regalo a una de mis amigas... ¡Así es, Diario, mi hermano está enamorado de una de mis amigas! Y a que no te imaginas quién puede ser... ¿No? Bueno, ¡él está más que enamorado de Haku! Ni yo me la creo, pero ya ves, cuando te llega la hora, te llega. El punto es que, ahí, justo ahí, frente a Ana, Tekuko y Guma, le entregué el regalo de mi hermano a Haku, en cuanto lo vió, la pobre sólo enrrojeció y me agradeció, ¿quieres saber cuál era el regalo? ¡Pues era nada más y nada menos que un collar con un dige de jade! ¿¡Lo captas!? ¡De jade! Él jamás me habría regalado algo así, pero como te lo mencionaba antes, Diario, sí que está más que enamorado el pobre tonto de mi mejor amiga. ¡Bueno, bueno! Después de esa escenita todas ordenamos, comimos, platicamos, reímos y todo lo que hacen las mejores amigas, fue una mañana demasiado perfecta. Después de haber comido, pagamos, nos repartimos la cuenta entre las cinco, así pagábamos menos, salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos a un parque cercano a la unidad, ahí pasamos gran parte del día: compramos unos helados, fuimos en busca de unas revistas y finalmente nos tiramos en el pasto a observar las nubes pasar, sinceramente fue una tarde más que perfectísima.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde decidimos ir a mi casa para pedir una pizza y así, terminar mi cumpleaños, nos levantamos de ahí y fuimos directo a mi casa, ahí fue cuando pasó algo muy extraño, Diario, Haku recordó que un hermano, del que jamás me había hablado, iba a venir a visitarla a ella y a su familia, según decía, su hermano era muy alto, muy similar a ella, pareciéndo gemelos, pero él, obviamente era dos años mayor que ella: Hakuo, decía que se llamaba, yo sólo le pude decir que me alegraba por ella, pero enseguida me preguntó si él podía venir con nosotras, me extrañó un poco, Diario, ya que era una tarde sólo para nosotras, en fin, le dije que sí, y para mi sorpresa, llegando a mi casa, ¡me encontré con otra fiesta sorpresa! Jamás pude habérmelo imaginado, pero así era: ahí estaban mamá, papá, Akaito, mi hermano (déjame decirte que Akaito es el mejor amigo de mi hermano), Taito, hermano de Akaito, Sora, Sara, Lin, Ren, Tekuno, hermano mayor de Tekuko, y por supuesto, el hermano mayor de Haku... A decir verdad... Hakuo es demasiado, qué digo demasiado, muy, muy, PERO MUUUUY ATRACTIVO, en cuanto lo ví... Creo que me enamoré... ¡Diario! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Agggh! ¡No quería estar en la misma situación que mi hermano! ¡Nooo! ¿Qué seguiría después? ¿Enviarle regalitos con mi hermano? ¡Noo, claro que no! Pero... El problema es que... Después de haberlo visto, ni presté atención a mi fiesta sorpresa, ni siquiera supe qué regalos me dieron, ni mucho menos supe cuándo Tekuko te regaló... Como sea, al menos contigo pude desahogarme, ya que hoy que digamos, no fue un día demasiado "bonito". Con decirte que el día de hoy, Haku me contó que Hakuo se enamoró de una de nosotras... Lo más seguro es que se haya fijado en Ana, ella es la más bonita, claro, después de Haku. ¡Me da lo mismo! Creo que Hakuo sí está interesado en Ana, toda la semana pasada no supe de él, ni mucho menos de Haku, Ana, Tekuko y Guma... He ahí una señal más que evidente de que, quizás, Hakuo y Ana ya estén saliendo.

Después de todo... Diario... Lamento el haberte juzgado de buenas a primeras... Sí que me sirves para desahogarme. Agradezco a Tekuko el regalo, creo que es el mejor de todos... ¡No! Bueno, no te ofendas, Diario, pero el mejor me lo dió Haku, un par de aretes de rubí y una gargantilla igual que hacen juego con mis ojos, después de Lichtgestalt, el gatito precioso que me regaló papá y... Perdón... ¡Pero eres el mejor guardando secretos! Ya, punto final.

Por ahora dejaré ésto aquí, ya me duele la mano de tanto escribir. Nos vemos mañana, diario.

* * *

**¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Sé que no hago mis capítulos muy largos... ¡Pero bueno! ¿Reviews? Se aceptan tomatazos y demás, hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Adew! ;_;**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Aquí resportándome con el segundo capítulo/hoja/escrito del Diario de Deruko! En ésta ocasión lo único que tengo que informar es lo siguiente: Éste capítulo es el más corto que he escrito durante toda la historia (? de mis fanfic's incompletos, así que les pido una disculpa a quienes lean esto. ¡Perdón!**

**Ahora sin más qué informarles, me despido y les suplico que disfruten mi cortísima historia. ;_;**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo utilicé los personajes para fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:  
-Utilicé OoC's.  
-Si existe algún error en la ortografía o escritura, háganmelo saber.**

* * *

Lunes 31 de Diciembre. 2012

Hola de nuevo, Diario, ¡tengo algo muy importante qué contarte! Pero antes, déjame decirte: ¡Feliz año nuevo! Sí, lo sé, es hasta las 12:00 a.m., pero eso no impide que te felicite antes, ¿qué opinas tú? ¡Oh, bueno, aquí vamos!

¿Recuerdas que el día de ayer te conté que hacía una semana que no sabía nada de mis amigas y de Hakuo? Pues resulta que cada una estaba planeando cómo pasar el año nuevo, tenían muchas cosas qué hacer, así que mis especulaciones no fueron correctas... Bueno, casi del todo, ya que, Haku me contó que, en efecto, a Hakuo le gusta Ana, ¿lo ves? ¡Yo te lo había escrito! Pero bueno, tenía que haber sido, ya que, Ana es muy bonita, pero como repito de nuevo, Haku lo es más, aunque ni modo que Hakuo cometa incesto y comience a salir con su hermana... ¡Ni pensarlo! Sería como si Dell y yo hiciéramos lo mismo... Qué asco... ¿No crees, Diario? ¡Ah, a propósito! Dell es mi hermano mayor, él es quien está perdidamente enamorado de Haku, aunque él no se llama Dell, sino que su nombre es Deru, todos lo conocemos con ese sobrenombre porque desde pequeño ya mostraba su mal carácter odiándo que le dijeran "Derusito", créeme que yo haría lo mismo, el simple hecho de pensar que me digan "Derukita", ¡qué horror! Como sea, el punto es que Hakuo sí que está más que interesado en Ana, ¿que cómo me enteré? A eso voy.

Anoche, cuando dejé de escribirte, mi celular sonó, era Ana, según ella, tenía algo muy importante qué decirme, y con decirme, sólo se refería a mí, ya que soy su "mejorsísima amiga", total, la escuché y ésto fue lo que me dijo: "¡A que no sabes de qué me enteré hoy! ¿No se te ocurre...? Bueno, me enteré, por parte de Haku, que... ¡Le gusto a Hakuo! ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Hakuo es tan lindo y atractivo que...! Ahhh, el simple hecho de pensar y darle vueltas al asunto me pone como loca. Espero que todo vaya bien, él me gusta y yo le gusto, no creo que exista algún impedimento para poder formalizar una relación, ¿no crees?" Yo sólo le pude decir que me alegraba por ella, a pesar de estar un poco destrozada y decepcionada porque... Sí, Diario, yo sigo enamorada del hermano de Haku, en fin, creo que eso sería lo mejor, después de todo, luego de haber terminado de hablar con Ana, Tekuko me llamó, ¿para qué crees? Para decírme que, finalmente, Tekuno había aceptado que yo le gusto, ¿qué cosas no? Tekuno es demasiado lindo, atractivo y lo que le sigue de inteligente, salvo que es demasiado serio y reservado... No creo que sea mi tipo y mucho menos yo sea su tipo, pero qué se le va a hacer, sólo tendría que esperar, quizás, si pienso como Ana, pueda llegar a formalizar algo con Tekuno, además, no creo que sea así de intrigante y misterioso todo el tiempo. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Pensándolo mejor, me lanzaré a por Tekuno! Sí, eso haré, experimentaré cosas nuevas, y dudo mucho que Tekuno sea como la mayoría de mis ex novios, de todas formas, hay que probar y experimentar cosas nuevas diferentes, ¡bueno! No digo "cosas" por Tekuno, es más, él me agrada mucho, pero, pero... ¡Ay, ya! Ésta noche es la cena de año nuevo, mis amigas me han dicho que sus familias y la mía se han puesto de acuerdo para poder cenar todos juntos, no sé si sea buena o mala suerte, ya sea para mí y para mi hermano, porque como ya sabrás, Diario, a mí me gusta Hakuo, pero yo a él no, a Dell le gusta Haku, pero... Supongo que a ella también le atrae mi hermano, sólo que la chiquilla es medio tsundere y no quiere aceptarlo, ni siquiera porque él ya dejó atrás lo terco/necio y aceptó su enamoramiento... ¡Quizás a Hakuo le pase lo mismo! Aún existe una pequeña esperanza, pero el problema no es ese, sino que yo le gusto a Tekuno, él a mí no me gusta, a mí me gusta Hakuo, a Hakuo le gusta Ana, a ella le gusta Dell y a él le gusta Haku, ¡es tan difícil y también es un lío! Dios, juro que algún día terminaré por morir debido a tantos enrredos y "problemas de adolescentes" como suele decirme Akaito. ¡Hmm, como si él ya fuera...! Bueno, sí, él ya tiene 18, ¡qué injusta es la vida con algunos! En fin, lo único que sé es que éste año nuevo será extraño, diferente, algo fatídico y hasta cierto punto, indeseable.

¡Mientras tanto! ¡A por Tekuno!

¡Ahhh, lo último que debo anotarte es una duda! ¿Cómo es que a Ana le hace ilusión salir con Hakuo, si está interesada en Dell...? Tendré que comenzar a investigar cosas por mi cuenta si quiero saber qué es lo que se trae esa chica.

En ésta ocasión no te escribí demasiado, Diario, porque tengo cosas que hacer y organizar para la fiesta de Año nuevo. ¡Pero juro que mañana te mantendré más que informado sobre lo que pase en ésta fiesta!

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que hayan leído éste segundo corto capítulo, espero no decepcionar a nadie y sigan conmigo (? toda la historia. Reviews? ¡Esperaré ansiosa! ;A; (?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Y se hizo el tercer capítulo! Lamento no haber actualizado anteriormente, pero tenía un fuerte bloqueo :'D Bien, sin más que pedirles que de favor disfruten éste capítulo, ¡iniciamos con ésto!**

**Disclaimer: ****Vocaloid no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo utilicé los personajes para fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias:  
-Utilicé OoC's.  
-Si existe algún error en la ortografía o escritura, háganmelo saber.**

* * *

Lunes 31 de Diciembre. 2012

Ella dejó su diario en el lugar secreto de siempre, salió de su cuarto y lo puso bajo llave, así nadie podría entrar y leer la libreta que guardaba la mayoría de sus secretos.

-¡Deruko, baja ya, llegaron tus amigas...! ¡Y Haku! -Exclamó desde el pie de las escaleras su hermano mayor. Sí, ahí se notó de sobremanera que el joven se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de la joven.

Las chicas sólo rieron a carcajadas, mientras que evidenciaban a la antes mencionada y hacían insinuaciones hacia ambos, a lo cual, ella negaba y él sólo enrojecía enormemente.

-¡E-eso no es cierto...! -Negó rotundamente la joven totalmente enrojecida al mismo tiempo que intentaba cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, pero era en vano. -¡É-él y yo n-no...! -Insistía ella.

Tan centrados estaban todos los invitados en "unir" a la joven pareja que olvidaron completamente a qué habían ido ahí: La cena de fin de año.

-¡Ya déjenla tranquila, niñas! -Exigió Deruko bajando las escaleras, ¿por qué había tardado?, era cuestión de ella. -No deberían hostigar tanto a la pobre de Haku. -Reiteró tomando un lugar en medio de su mejor amiga y su hermano mayor. -A propósito, "Dellsi", ¿y tú gran amigo? -Preguntó repentinamente ella.

El chico sólo volteó la mirada hacia su hermana menor algo confundido. -¿Cuál gran amigo? -Regresó la pregunta con una voz algo extraña, quizás era por la presencia de su "amor platónico" en la misma sala. -Y deja de llamarme "Dellsi", enana malcriada. -Sentenció algo avergonzado.

Deruko sólo rió triunfantemente, se reacomodó en su lugar en el sofá y prosiguió. -El chico rojo. -Soltó sin más ni menos, sabía que Akaito le hubiera soltado un montón de insultos, ya que era demasiado similar a su hermano: ambos odiaban los sobrenombres tanto o más que los apelativos "cariñosos". -¿No vendrá a la cena? -Volvió a preguntar.

-Sabes que si él estuviera aquí no saldrías viva. -Dijo Dell tomando su misma faceta seria. -Y claro que vendrá, sólo que se quedó a esperar a Tekuno, a Gumo y a otro tipo que se les unió. -Respondió haciendo una pequeña pausa.

-¿A quién? -Preguntó repentinamente Ana entrando en la conversación que sólo se mantenían escuchando desde hace un buen rato.

-Un tipo, creo que es nuevo en el vecindario o qué sé yo, jamás he hablado con él, es más, ni siquiera lo he visto, quizás Akaito y los otros ya hayan conversado con él, he de ahí la invitación repentina. -Respondió el chico a la pregunta de una de las amigas de su hermana, lo cual provocó una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro de ésta, inconformidad en Haku y desinterés en Dell. Luego prosiguió. -Pero bueno, no creo que sea la gran cosa. Incluso he llegado a pensar que se tratará de un tipo como lo es el hermano gemelo de Akaito. -Finalizó sin pensar lo que había dicho.

-Eh... Dell. -Murmuró Haku, quien escuchó aquellas últimas palabras.

Acto seguido todos los presentes en la sala posaron las miradas en la joven que había tomado la palabra. Ana, Tekuko, Guma y Deruko sabían de qué se trataba. "La regó". Pensaban las cuatro.

Dell, al momento de oír la voz de Haku se reacomodó en el sofá y la observó fijamente. -¿Dime? -Preguntó en un tono de voz totalmente distinto al que siempre lo caracterizó.

-El chico del que hablas se trata de mi hermano mayor: Hakuo. No hace mucho que llegó para quedarse un tiempo... Y... En cuanto al gemelo de Akaito... éste Kaito... Yo salía con él. -Comentó sin dejar de observarlo de manera fija. -Y dudo mucho que Hakuo sea como Kaito. -Sentenció seria.

Él sólo se quedó en blanco, su piel, de por sí, era demasiado blanca, pero ahora se encontraba totalemente incolora, casi como el papel, sus pupilas se habían dilatado a lo máximo. -Y-yo... N-no lo sabía... -Tartamudeó sin poder hablar decentemente. -L-lo siento, p-perdóname. -Se disculpó, e instantáneamente ya se encontraba frente a la joven. Tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas.

Tales acciones dejaron perpleja a Haku, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía si lo que dijo anteriormente había sido lo correcto. -D-Dell... E-eh... N-no que-quería... -De igual forma, ella tartamudeaba, un rubor excesivo y totalmente notorio volvió a cubrir su rostro, sentía arder sus pómulos y mejillas como nunca, ¿qué debería hacer ahora? Sólo observaba a Dell frente a ella con muecas de arrepentimiento. "Debo admitir que se ve muy lindo..." Pensó, para después caer en la cuenta que, otra vez, ellos dos eran el centro de atención.

-Debería decirle que la ama... -Murmuró Deruko a manera de comentario para sus amigas.

-Sí, opino lo mismo. -Inquirió Tekuko sin dejar de ver la escena.

-Quizás deberíamos hacer algo para que se lo diga. -Intervino Guma tratando de alentar, tanto a Dell, como a Haku.

-¿Y si él quiere a otra? -Susurró Ana como pregunta, lo que provocó que Deruko, Tekuko y Guma la observarán de manera irónica.

-¿No querías a Hakuo? -Preguntó sin pensarlo Deruko.

Ana se quedó muda. Quizás se equivocó. Pero fue un error pequeño. No, fue uno enorme. -... Sí lo quiero... -Respondió en un tono bajísimo, apenas audible. "Pero amo a tu hermano..." Pensó desviándo la mirada.

El momento que ahí se vivía se había vuelto incómodo y eterno para todos: Haku no sabía qué responderle a Dell, él no quería volver a cometer otro error con ella, Ana había dejado salir algo de lo que nadie debía enterarse, Deruko die incapié a sus sospechas con respecto a Ana, en tanto Guma y Tekuko observaban atentas las situaciones por las que pasaban los demás. Tal parecía que aquella reunión daría mucho de qué hablar, y quizás, daría inicio a una larga ronda de verdades. Justo cuando todo iba a florecer ahí, el timbre de la puerta sonó, todos los presentes retomaron la compostura, de igual forma, todos soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Iré a abrir. -Dijo el albino poniéndose de pie y abandonando la sala.

Cuando él se alejó, las cuatro chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido hace unos pocos segundos.

-Haku, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Dell te hubiera dicho que le gustas? -Preguntó una curiosa Deruko con los ojos iluminados de tan sólo pensar en esa situación.

-¿¡Qué hubiera pasado si te besa!? -Intervino Tekuko casi sobre de ella. También se le veía ilusionada.

-¡Dale una oportunidad! ¡Hacen una muy bonita pareja! -Exclamó Guma emocionada dando pequeños brincos de un lugar a otro.

-Bonita, ¿y Hakuo dónde está? -Ana se salió del tema del posible noviazgo entre Haku y Dell, así que decidió no dar más sospechas y comenzar a tomar las cartas en el asunto de Hakuo.

La joven se crispó un poco, pero a ella le hizo sentir mejor que Ana cambiase de tema. -Bueno, supuse que sería él quien tocó el... -Respondió inconclusa, a continuación se puso de pie y corrió hacia el arco que daba inicio al corredor de la casa de Deruko; las otras observaron lo que hacía y la siguieron con la mirada, para después percatarse de quién se trataba: Tekuno, hermano mayor de Tekuko, Gumo, gemelo de Guma, Akaito, mejor amigo de Dell, y Hakuo, el hermano mayor de Haku.

-¡Buenas! -Saludaron las tres al unísono a los chicos que recién llegaban, eso sí, sin dejar de observar a los hermanos Yowane.

Los recién llegados correspondieron al saludo y tomaron asiento. Haku y Hakuo seguían inmersos en su abrazo de hermanos.

-¿Por qué tu novia abraza a ese tipo? -Preguntó repentinamente Akaito a Dell. Sí, la parte de "tu novia", fue específicamente para molestarlo.

-Mi novia lo abraza porque... -Iba a responder, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que decía. -¡No, quise decir, yo quería, ella, yo, los dos, él...! -Decía sin poder acomodar las ideas en su mente, para después quedarse en silencio y observar de manera fulminante al pelirrojo.

Él rió a carcajadas, lo que conllevó a los demás a interrumpir sus pláticas y centrarse, otra vez, en una sola persona, en éste caso, en Akaito.

-¿Jamás habían visto a un chico sexy reír? -Preguntó él irónico mientras hacía ademanes de modelo de revista.

-Querido rojizo, interrumpiste nuestra no tan importante plática. -Sentenció Deruko con la firme intención de fastidiarlo.

-¿Roji...? -Musitó Akaito borrándo seguidamente su gran sonrisa del rostro. - ¿¡CUÁNTAS VECES DEBO DECIRTE QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!? -Exclamó el pelirrojo perdiendo la calma completamente.

-Lo siento, querido. -Respondió ella sin perder la compostura.

Los hermanos Yowane escucharon el alboroto que ocurría en la sala, así que dejaron para después su conversación y se dirigieron al lugar de las disputas. Fue un poco extraño ver a todos riendo, menos a Akaito y a Dell, bueno, de Akaito se comprendía, ahora él era la comidilla, pero, ¿Dell? Sin más, ambos entraron al ring para saber qué le habían dicho en ésta ocasión al joven de cabellos rojos.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -Preguntó Hakuo repentinamente a Ana. Tomó un lugar a un lado de la chica, el cual, quedaba justo frente a Deruko y Tekuno. Se sintió un poco incómodo, no sabía el motivo. En fin.

Ana lo escuchó y se aferró al brazo de éste de manera descarada. -No es nada, Deruko, como siempre, fastidió a Akaito, y ahora todos lo hacemos. -Respondió ella sin soltar al joven. De reojo observaba a Dell, a Deruko y a Tekuno. -¿Quieres unirte, corazón? -Propuso en un tono de voz totalmente meloso, inclusive sorprendió a Hakuo.

El chico sonrió un poco incómodo y se apartó un poco de ella. -No, yo paso. -Respondió un poco aliviado por haberse alejado de la joven. "¿Es ella la chica que me gustó?" Se preguntaba confundido.

Finalmente, después de tanto alboroto entre todos los jóvenes, comenzó la cena, las familias Honne, Yowane, Hirane, Megpoid y Shion se alejaron de la casa, los adultos tenían otro tipo de planes para pasar el último día del año, ya que habían reservado una noche en un club algo apartado del lugar donde todos se encontraban. Afortunadamente, los mayores confiaron la casa a los chicos, sabían que no se meterían en problemas, y mucho menos ese día que sería memorable como los pasados. Sin más que pedir tuvieran cuidado, los padres de todos se alejaron del lugar en la amplia camioneta que los señores Yowane poseían, dejando totalmente libre la casa de la familia Honne.

En cuanto todos se encontraron solos, se dispusieron a "comenzar la verdadera fiesta", hicieron a un lado todos los muebles y demás del centro de la sala y el comedor, ocultaron las cosas frágiles y comenzaron a sacar bebidas alcóholicas de diversos lugares de la casa. Definitivamente, ésta sería una noche que jamás olvidarían, ¿o sí? Luego de haber asegurado el perímetro y demás, encendieron el radio, buscaron música adecuada y todos comenzaron con su pequeña fiesta. Comenzó a sonar Supernova de Oomph!, era lo ideal para comenzar la noche.

-¡Deruko! ¿¡Podemos llamar a nuestros compañeros de clase!? -Preguntó Guma con un vaso de alcohol en un mano y con el teléfono de casa en la otra, ya se veía algo mareada, pero aún así, seguía en pie.

-¡Claro, llámalos! -Accedió ella sin dejar de bailar y sin soltar a Tekuno del cuello, él se encontraba sentado en un sofá conversando con Hakuo, sólo que ahora ya se encontraba más que cercano a la chica ebria.

-¡D-Deruko...! -Exclamó Tekuno algo apabullado y ruborizado. Sí, Deruko tenía un cuerpo demasiado bien formado y era muy hermosa, pero... ¿No se había pasado de ebria? Él sólo quería que se tranquilizara.

-¿¡Dime, amor!? -Preguntó ella vaciando de un sólo trago el vaso a más de la mitad, acto seguido lo lanzó lejos de ahí y se acomodó en las piernas del joven. Lo observó detenidamente, tomó los anteojos que él llevaba y de igual forma los hizo desparecer en la lejanía. -¡Demuéstrame que te gusto! -Finalizó ella tomando a Tekuno de las mejillas y propinándole un apasionado beso en los labios.

Tekuno sólo abrió los ojos como platos y aquél rubor se extendió por todo su rostro, después sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo y comenzó a corresponder lentamente al beso de Deruko.

Hakuo, quien aún se encontraba ahí, observó atónito el momento en el que ella comenzó a besar al chico, se sintió extraño, ya que el pecho le punzó fuertemente, no sabía el motivo, así que decidió alejarse del lugar. Caminó por detrás de Deruko y Tekuno, quienes aún se encontraban en medio de un beso más que apasionado, así que no podía evitar caminar lentamente para observarlos; cayó en la cuenta y aceleró el paso, lo que le provocó chocar con su hermana menor. -¡Haku! ¿¡Estás bien!? -Preguntó él algo preocupado, puesto a que la chica cayó al suelo seguidamente.

-¡Estoy más que bien, hermanito! -Respondió ella con un rubor enorme y con palabras poco fluídas. Definitivamente estaba ebria.

-¿¡Estás ebria!? -Volvió a preguntar arrodillándose frente a ella.

-¡Yo no estoy ebria! ¡Tú estás ebrio! ¡Borroso! -Exclamó junto a una gran y ruidosa carcajada. Se puso de pie con ayuda de su hermano. -¡Deeeellsiiiii! ¡Ven por mí! -Continuó diciendo tambaleándose por toda la sala.

-¿¡Dell... si!? -Se preguntó Hakuo unos instantes. -¡Haku, ven acá ahora mismo! ¡Estás más que ebria! -Ordenó él en un tono autoritario. Haku no le hizo caso. Se dio por vencido y caminó hacia la puerta de la casa, tomó la perilla y se dispuso a salir, cuando se encontró cara a cara con muchas personas más. -¿Hola? -Preguntó en un volumen de voz más razonable.

-¡Hola! ¿Aquí es la fiesta? -Dijo un chico alto de cabellera azulada y ojos del mismo color: vestía de forma extraña, ya que siempre llevaba consigo una larga bufanda azul, ¿cuál sería su color preferido? ¡Ni idea!

-¿Fies...? ¡Ah, sí, aquí es la fiesta! ¿Deruko los ha invitado? -Hakuo se veía algo emocionado, pero a la vez, incrédulo. Le hizo caso a su lado emotivo y los dejó a pasar a todos.

Abrió el portón a todo lo que daba y las personas comenzaron a entrar felices, él saludaba y sonreía cuan niño pequeño. Una vez terminaron de entrar todos los invitados de Guma a casa de Deruko, el chico cerró el portón y volvió adentro, observó la enorme cantidad de gente que se encontraba ahí dentro, sólo sonrió un poco y comenzó a buscar a los que en verdad conocía con la vista.

-¡Haku, Deruko, eh... Dell, Akaito...! -Gritaba olvidando los nombres de los demás. Algo lo interrumpió, fue Tekuno, estaba ebrio de igual forma.

-¿¡Hakuo!? -Preguntó él terminandose su séptimo vaso de alcohol de un sorbo.

-¿¡Qué te pasó!? ¡Agh! ¡También estás ebrio! -Se lamentó Hakuo poniendo una mano en su frente.

-¡Yo no estoy ebrio! ¡Tú estás ebrio! ¡Ebrio! -Exclamó Tekuno entre risas divertidas. Su larga cabellera era ya un desastre.

-¿¡Y Deruko!? ¿¡Dónde está!? -Sacó la pregunta el chico.

-¿¡Quién es Deruko!? -Preguntó éste totalmente perdido en el alcohol.

Hakuo, supo de qué se trataba, Tekuno estaba más que ebrio, a tal punto de comenzar a confundir a la gente. -¡Tekuno...! ¿¡Por qué no vamos a la cama!? -Propuso él para poder recostar a su amigo y dejarlo dormir.

-¿¡A la cama!? ¡Nooo! ¡No estoy listo para que me violes! -Negó Tekuno acercándose peligrosamente a Hakuo.

-¡Si no quieres lo comprendo! -Exclamó saliendo disparado hacia algún lado de la casa. Tan centrado estaba en sus problemas con Tekuno, que no se percató la dirección que llevaba. Terminó en la cocina. A continuación escuchó unas risas, ¿más ebrios? Se acercó hacia la barra y quedó perplejo. -¿¡Haku!? -Preguntó intranquilo.

Ella, volvió a hacer caso omiso a la voz de su hermano, puesto a que estaba encantada: se encontraba sobre Dell, ella estaba ebria en toda la extensión de la palabra, y él, ¿fingía? No importaba, el punto es que Haku estaba encima del chico, quien se encontraba con el torso desnudo, ambos se encontraban atrapados en un profundo y apasionado beso, vaya, el alcohol hacía maravillas con respecto a las "intenciones reales" de los dos jóvenes. Él, recordó, luego de ver la escena en la que se encontraba su hermana, lo que ella le dijo en el corredor horas antes.

_FLASH BACK._

-¡Hakuo! -Exclamó la chica avalanzándose sobre él.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó correspondiendo al abrazo de su hermana.

-¿Te puedo contar algo? -Pidió murmurando.

-Claro. -Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hace rato... Quise decirle a Dell que... Me gusta mucho... -Musitó cabizbaja.

-¿Pero...? -Inquirió preocupado.

-Soy demasiado cobarde... Y creo que a él le gusta otra persona, como lo dijo Ana... -Confesó casi al punto del llanto.

Él suspiró comprensivo. -Hakusita, ese tipo, por lo que me ha contado Tekuno, está perdido por ti. -Dijo secándole las lágrimas a su hermana. -Da el primer paso, él corresponderá. -Aseguró tiernamente.

-¿¡Eso es cierto!? -Preguntó totalmente ilusionada y feliz.

-Más que cierto. -Reiteró sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Por eso te amo! -La chica volvió a abrazar a su hermano, pero en ésta ocasión, era un abrazo sincero y lleno de amor.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

Comprendió, en esos momentos, lo que le ocurría a su hermana menor. -Está bien. -Se dijo a sí mismo ignorando lo que observó y se alejó del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la fiesta se encontraban, la mayoría de los invitados, totalmente ebrios y alcoholizados. La fiesta se saldría de control de un momento a otro.

-¡Hakuooooo! -Gritó una voz femenina entre la multitud de invitados.

Él escuchó y volteó buscando a la dueña de la voz. -¿¡Quién!? -Preguntó él observando a todos los lugares que alcanzaba a observar debido a su gran altura. Finalmente divisó a quien lo llamaba. -¿¡Deruko!? -Confundido, no supo qué hacer. -¿¡Qué ocurre!? -Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

La chica, quien se encontraba totalmente ebria y aturdida por el ruido de la fiesta y de los invitados, corrió, casi cayendo al suelo, a los brazos de él. -¡Ámame, estúpido y sensual Hakuo! -Exclamó sonriente. Vació su bebida en los labios del chico. -¡Mejor toma! ¡Fondo, sexy, fondo! -Insistió llamando la atención de todos los presentes para que apoyaran la idea de embriagarlo, ya que... Todos se encontraban ebrios, increíblemente de pie, pero ebrios.

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo...! -Gritaban todos los invitados arrimando más y más botellas para que Hakuo las vaciara todas. Esa noche no terminaría nada bien.

Él comenzó a acceder de poco a poco, aún con Deruko en brazos, lo que conllevaba a mareos continuos, frases sin sentido y acciones invountarias.

Por otro lado, Akaito se encontraba en búsqueda de Dell, hacía un buen rato que no lo veía en la casa. Comenzó a buscar, igual se encontraba algo pasado de copas, pero aún se encontraba consciente de lo que hacía y decía. -¡Deeeeeeeruuuuuuu! -Gritó al unísono con otra persona. Se sorprendió y volvió la mirada hacia aquella voz que coreaba la suya. -¿¡Kaito!? ¿¡Para qué buscas a Dell!? -Preguntó incrédulo, quizás el abuso del alcohol lo había confundido.

-¡Él la tiene! ¡Él la tiene! -Respondió algo lastímero el joven de cabello azul. -¡Yo vine aquí por ella! ¡Y ese bastardo de aprovecha! -Se quejó aferrándose al pecho de su hermano.

-¡Cállate que él no está con ella! -Defendió el pelirrojo a su amigo. Sintió al chico aferrándose a él. -¡Estás ebrio! ¡Déjame! -Gruñó un poco molesto.

-¡Aquí va a haber pelea! -Anunció una chica rubia algo bajita, de ojos azules, se encontraba más que perdida en el alcohol, lo cual no le importaba mucho, ya que estaba sobre un chico de cabellera púrpura y ojos de un azul turquesa, parecía que él lo disfrutaba, así que tomó a la rubia de las mejillas y la calló con un gran beso en los labios. Ella correspondió y olvidó completamente a los hermanos Shion.

Luego de esa "falsa alarma", cada quien volvió a sus asuntos: Kaito soltó a Akaito y se expandió hacia algún lugar de la casa Honne, en tanto Akaito, permaneció justo en el centro de la sala con toda la gente al rededor suyo; observó su entorno (algo borroso, claro) y cayó en la cuenta que se encontraba solo: todos se encontraban en parejas, aunque, estaban ebrios, ni quiera sabía si en verdad habían llegado juntos, aún así, no dejaba de pensar en su soledad. Repentinamente decidió alejarse, caminó unos cuantos pasos y chocó con una chica de largos y negros cabellos -por lo que pudo ver- y unos grandes y lindos ojos rojos. -¿Hola? -Saludó dudando el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué tal? -Correspondió ella algo dubitativa. Sí, igual estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. ¿¡Que no había alguien sobrio ahí!? Definitivamente no.

Ambos se observaron fijamente durante un par de segundos, luego de aquello, ella se avalanzó sobre él y lo besó sin más, él estaba encantado y correspondió seguidamente, ¿destino, suerte, capricho? ¡Daba igual! Ya no estaba solo.

En otra parte de ahí, Guma se encontraba perdida sobre una mesa agitando una prenda de quien sabe quién, lo que llamó la atención de Tekuko y Ana, quienes comenzaron a alentarla y subieron con ella a la mesa. La fiesta comenzaba a entrar en calor.

-¡Deru, ésto es para ti, mi amor! -Exclamó Ana más que ebria al ritmo de Du Hast.

-¡Tekuno, mi vida, disfrútame! -Le siguió Guma revelando lo que todo el mundo sosprechaba: está enamorada del hermano mayor de Tekuko.

-¡Tekuko, baja de ahí! -Ordenó Gumo tomando del brazo a la antes mencionada. Una vez estuvo con ella frente a frente la derrumbó en una mesita de noche y comenzó una larga ronda de besos y caricias, total, ya todos sabían que ambos no salían, pero que después de algo como esa fiesta, todo sería distinto.

De un momento a otro la atmósfera cambió completamente y comenzó a sonar Niemand de Oomph! Su ritmo, algo melancólico, dio inicio a un alto a los bailes "bruscos" y a un momento algo subido de tono entre todo el mundo. En tanto Haku y Dell escucharon aquella melodía, él tomó más confianza y se posó sobre ella, comenzó a despojarla lentamente de la blusa sin dejar de besarla; por otra parte, Deruko tomó más confianza con Hakuo, recostándolo en el sofá, le propinó besos y suaves mordiscos en los labios y en el cuello, él sólo acarició a la joven por todo el cuerpo; entre Tekuko y Gumo, no se desprendían de los besos y fuertes caricias corporales; Guma, por otra parte, trataba de someter a un chico rubio con un aspecto adorable, él, a pesar de estar algo pasado de copas, comprendía lo que ocurría, así que ponía resistencia. Sin saber qué hacían, Tekuno y Ana comenzaron con pequeñas caricias, para luego abrir paso a la pasión...

* * *

Martes 1° de Enero. 2013

Diario... ¿Me creerás si te digo que no recuerdo casi nada de lo que ocurrió anoche...? Me duele horriblemente la cabeza y ni siquiera recordaba dónde te había guardado, ¿¡sabes lo malo que es eso!? Bueno... Debo admitir que anoche logré formalizar con Tekuno, y no es tan mojigato como creí, es más, me sorprendió enormemente que nos llevaramos tan bien, es decir, somos tan diferentes, pero... Algo nos unió y conectó, supongo que con él me llevaré grandes sorpresas, de eso no lo dudo ni un poquito.

Pero bueno, pasando a lo otro, creo que logré hacer sentir celos a Hakuo, ¡qué emoción! Aún así, ahora sólo me interesa Tekuno... ¡Ah! También debo contarte que finalmente, Tekuko me contó hace un rato, que ya está saliendo con Gumo, ¿puedes creerlo? Esos dos se veían más que dispuestos a tener algo, ya se habían tardado, la verdad, en cuanto a Haku... Dell me confesó que la noche anterior ella estaba tan ebria que se le confesó, ¡sí, confesión amorosa! Incluso que estuvieron a punto de... Ya sabes... ¡De eso! ¡De hacerlo! ¡Y en la cocina de mi casa! Dudo mucho volver a verla de la misma forma cuando entré a ella a buscar mis galletas. ¡Como sea! No sabes lo mucho que me alegra ésto de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga, además, hacen una muy linda pareja: ella es linda, tímida y reservada, en tanto él es guapo, serio y decidido, ¡son ideales el uno para el otro!

Lo siguiente que debo decirte es que Akaito está medio sonso, ésta mañana llegó con una enorme sonrisa a casa, nos saludó a todos, incluso a mí... Me llamó Deruko, y no enana malcriada, o enana babosa, o enana inútil. Es seguro que esté enamorado, lo sé porque Dell me habla así o más bonito ahora que está seguro que Haku también está enamorada de él, hmm, creo que al fin se le va a hacer realidad su sueñito de salir con ella y poder llamarla novia, bueno, al fin y al cabo, supongo que esos dos ya merecían sentir los efectos del amor.

¡Por otro lado! Me enteré que Kaito se arrepiente de haber terminado con mi Haku, según mis contactos de la fiesta de anoche, me informaron que él comenzó a llorar y a gritar el nombre de ella, en cuanto me enteré, no pude evitar echar a reír como cuando Dell confundía a todos con mi mejor amiga, de eso no hay duda, ella sí que tiene un extraño atractivo para que los chicos la sigan y extrañen, de todas formas, ahora ella es de mi hermano... ¡Claro, no deja de ser de mi propiedad! En tanto lo otro... Guma intentó violar a Nero... ¡Ese pobre chico! Es demasiado lindo, incluso llegué a pensar que él tenía 12 años, bueno, de no ser por su altura, que es como 5 centímetros más alto que yo, lo creería, pero bueno, Guma sí se pasó de ebria al tratar de violar al pobre de Nero, espero que después de las vacaciones, el pobre no esté visitando a un psicólogo o a un loquero por culpa de Guma.

Bien, de resto no creo tener más noticias (chismes) para ti, mi amado Diario, si tengo noticias, vendré y serás el primero en enterarse, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora me largo, que debo ir con las chicas, quizás así pueda recordar qué hice anoche, que tengo un moretón (Dell dice que es chupetón) enorme en el cuello... ¡Bueno! También debo descrubir las intenciones de Ana con Hakuo.

Ahora sí, ¡te escribo luego!

* * *

**¡Tadáaaaaa! Éste es, sin duda alguna, el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida ;_;! En fin, ¿cómo quedó? Todos los reviews son bienvenidos, ¡gracias por haberme leído y nos leemos en el capítulo cuatro!**

**-Atsuko out!-**


End file.
